The goal of this infrastructure development request is to enhance the research environment and accelerate the research objectives of NEI-funded vision scientists at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC), facilitate growth, and increase multi-disciplinary collaborative research in the visual system. This request will improve vision research at MUSC by supporting key elements of vision research infrastructure, and by providing new access for vision researchers to cutting edge technology that is not normally supported through the R01 funding mechanism. To accomplish this, two modules are proposed: a Tissue and Organ Culture module, and a Proteomics module. The two modules will be used by at least eight NEI-funded investigators from the Departments of Ophthalmology and Pharmacology who comprise highly interactive and collegial vision research group at MUSC. The infrastructure development grant will be directed by an established vision researcher in the Department of Ophthalmology. Projects benefiting from this infrastructure activity include research on retinoid photochemistry, biology of phototransduction, retinal degeneration, glaucoma, retinal neovascularization, structure-function studies of the retina and retinal pigment epithelium proteins, genetics of photoreceptor development, membrane receptors, lens protein structure in aging and cataractogenesis, and corneal transplantation.